Destiny Saga: Book 1
by Agent 057
Summary: Four kids are sent to the Avatar world, the first world they visit. They meet up with the Gaang and stop the Dai Lee from restarting the war. Originally called Four Kids, Four Elements, One destiny. RAted T for romance and fighting.
1. Prolouge

**Fuzzystar: Hi everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my dad had to wipe the computer clean. Don't ask. Anyways, this is my first ATLA story, so cut me some slack if I fail horribly. Here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, even though it is awesome.**

~Gabi's POV~

Four kids, Chaya, Emily, Amanda, and I were out at recess in the crisp, cold, November air. Everyone outside were busy doing some sort of physical activity trying to warm up. Poor Chaya, with her short boy-cut hair, her neck was probably freezing cold. I decided to get a walking stick and walk around, trying to find something that could warm her up, while warming up herself. I was much of a multitasker, and tried to help in any way I could. Chaya, Emily and Amanda followed me, hoping in search of something to do. Our search failed, since there were so many kids outside doing so many different things that there was hardly anywhere for anyone to do something without intruding someone else's space. As we searched, nothing seemed interesting and the only bare place we found were the four corners of the loud and busy playground. Ultimately after searching high and low, I was thinking of sitting down in a corner to meditate, thinking it could shut out the noise, and it would find inner warmth. I sat down in the Lotus position, fists touching and walking stick on my lap. The others noticed what I was doing and sat down in the three other corners adjacent from me. Suddenly, before we knew it, the whole schoolyard went quiet. _Darn it! _I thought. _Recess is over, and we did nothing! _ I opened my eyes to get in line, and the sight before me was baffling. Instead of the hard, asphalt playground I was meditating in, my friends and I were sitting on a grassy, windy, moor surrounded by forest with our clothes and hair changed.

Chaya was staring at me, pointing. Soon Emily and Amanda were staring at me, too.

"What? Is my hair all messy like that one sleepover?" I said, matting down my hair to see if it was sticking up. Chaya shook her head.

"Would someone _please _tell me why Gabi has ARROWS on her hands and forehead? And what is with our clothes? How did we get here? Where is the schoolyard?" Amanda yelled in a dismayed cry. I looked down at my hands and clothes to see my hands _did _have arrows, along with strange clothes. I was wearing a dark orange long shrug, with matching pants that went into brown tied boots. I had a yellow shirt on that flowed into brown arm gloves that stopped at the wrist. My blonde with dirty blonde highlighted hair was pulled into a ponytail with my side bangs out. My walking stick had turned into a wooden staff that was taller than me. I took off my shoes and saw that I had arrows on my feet as well. I looked for a nearby puddle to see that I looked like an airbender. I stamped my staff on the ground lightly and it transformed into a sky blue glider.

"I-I don't believe it! I look like an airbender! This is so weird!" I gasped. Emily then said,

"Can you airbend? That would be cool."

"I don't know…and I'm not going to try now. Take a look at you guys!"

~Chaya's POV~

"Take a look at you guys!" Gabi exclaimed, and I took a look down at my clothes. Once I saw I had a dress on, I got very disappointed. A dress, of all things! I had a blue long dress on white lining. I had black pants underneath the dress, making me warm. On my neck sat a Navy blue ribbon choker necklace, with no pendant. My once died red bangs were changed back into their original brunette color, and I had hair loopies. On my feet were thin dark blue boots, with a tie design on them. My arms had white linen arm gloves that looked like they were wrapped like a mummy.

"I had to wear I dress!" I went into the bushes and ripped a great part of the front off, so when I came back out, it looked like a jacket with a long back, so it looked like I had a blue and white shirt with my black pants, and a cape thing.

"How do I look?' I asked. Gabi then replied,

"Like a waterbender, if you ask me." Amanda was getting confused with outfits and bending and such, so she asked the big question, "What are benders?" She obviously hadn't been watching enough anime.

"Have you ever heard of Avatar, the Last Airbender?" Gabi-who-watched-all-episodes-of-avatar-on-the-computer asked Amanda.

"Well I've heard of it, but I have no idea what it's about." She replied.

"It's about these people who can bend elements, like airbenders and waterbenders. There are four elements, Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. They each have strengths and weaknesses. Aang, A.K.A the Avatar, is the last of his kind, and he has to save the world, and all that jazz. You look like an earthbender, if you ask me."

~Amanda's POV~

"You look like an earthbender, if you ask me." Gabi said. I had no idea what an earthbender did or looked like, but I was pretty sure they liked green. I wore a green tunic and an off-with square poncho on top. The clothes looked like they were extra large, since the sleeves were too big. The tunic and poncho were ties with a black and silver belt that adjusted, so I would never need to buy the next size up. On my feet were green anklets and brown leather sandals. My light brown side bangs were long and curved on the sides of her face. Some of my hair was tied in a bun over her head and the rest of my hair was pushed behind my ears. My arms had brown arm gloves that were short and only reached to a quarter of my lower arms. "Wow, I look good in this!" I complemented myself. Everyone else agreed.

"What about me? What do I look like?" Emily asked Gabi.

She then replied, "To me you look like a firebender. Wow, I just noticed this but your hair is much darker now."

~Emily's POV~

"To me you look like a firebender. Wow, I just noticed this but your hair is much darker now."

Indeed, my hair was darker. I went from light brown to dark brunette, or that puddle was dead wrong. It was tied into a high ponytail and I had a metal headdress with a fiery design on it. I was wearing a dark crimson red dress with light red lining. I had dark red pointed shoes on, and dark crimson arm gloves.

"What should we do now that we look like benders? Should we try 'bending?' We are obviously in the avatar world." I suggested.

"I don't think we should focus on bending right now. We need to find some way to get out, or find some vitals like food water and shelter in case we stay here." Gabi informed us. So we set off to find vitals to our survival, forgetting the weird incident that happened right now.


	2. Finding Vitals

**Fuzzystar: Thank you for the kind reviews! I had a question for the personalities. **

**I'm getting to them.**

**I was going to explain them in the next chapter (this one) in the beginning.**

**Gabi: Has Multi-personalities. Very energetic and fun, but also at the same time calm, collected, and knows what to do at the time of need.**

**Chaya: A tom-boy, literally looks like a boy, since when she shops they say, "Here you go sir!" ****Very**** creative and fun and hates dresses.**

**Amanda: Very calm and collected, but she has a grip so strong you can never take anything from her grasp. One tried and almost broke their wrist. **

**Emily: Usually calm, but if she keeps failing she will get mad and give up in rare cases. She has lots of determination and knows what she can do or can't do. **

**Fuzzystar: Anyways, here you go!**

~Gabi's POV~

I sighed…we were looking for a good place to have some shelter but it was taking forever!

"I wonder how much longer…I've been walking my arrows off!" I complained, not really directing it at anyone. I kept on walking…and walking….and walking…until there was a clearing ahead! I ran faster than she did before, judging I was slow running the mile because my stamina could use work. I sped into the clearing, yelling,

"YES! I FOUND IT! Campsite, sweet campsite." Meanwhile, everyone was staring at me, not only because I was kissing the ground but I went faster than Lucas (the fastest kid in their class). Running back to them, I said,

"Do you know what this means? It means we can sleep here! And we can split up to find food and water and meet back here! I'm excited cause I'm STARVING! Meet me back here in an hour, Emily, start a fire, Chaya, look for a water source, Amanda make the beds, and I'll look for food!" I ran off, grabbed my staff at it, with a sudden burst of adrenaline to find food. I didn't really notice I was going super fast, I just wanted to find food…I searched the trees, high and low for some sort of fruit or something yummy. At last my search came to an end when I spotted a whole grove of orange trees were growing off to the right. Don't ask me how there were oranges there; I didn't care, so I took a whole bunch from climbing the trees and picking the ripe ones. I held them tight in my yellow shirt, and I ran back in the direction I came from.

When I got back I put down my oranges down on the ground away from the fire pit Emily was making and running off to get more I saw everyone but Chaya who was still not back yet from getting water staring at me yet again.

"Ok, really now why do you guys keep staring at me?" I said in a dismayed voice, seeing if there was anything wrong with me. Emily shook her head and got up.

"You look like an airbender; you run as fast as the wind, no kidding, you have a glider, Gabi. You have a GLIDER. Are you sure you are not an airbender?" she replied, sounding very sincere.  
"I'm not sure, and I'm still not going to try now, as much as I'd like to, but we need food and water, if we are stuck here." I assured her.

"We are stuck here, Gabi. I know we are. This is horrible! I miss having a nice warm bed and my mom's good cooking." She complained, very discouraged. I went over to her, patting her back.

"This is not horrible. Look on the bright side! We have no school, we have some cool looking clothes, we have each other, I am an awesome cook so no worries about mom, and so far for me I could beat Lucas in a race any day. Think about it! Now why don't you keep working on that fire so we can be nice and warm in our beds?" I said in a soothing voice, I had a knack for making people feel better. Emily suddenly smiled and nodded,

"Thank you, Gabi, you made me feel better than any therapist could. I don't think they would know what to do when transferred into a different world." She joked, and we both laughed. Just as I was about to run off to get more oranges, Chaya came back with some fruit in a pot.

"I found a waterhole, and while looking around I found these moon peaches!" she added them to my orange pile and continued, "The water hole is about 5 minutes down that way. It's fresh water, but just in case it isn't we can boil it with this pot. Cool, right?"

We all were very pleased to hear it.

"If there was a pot around that waterhole, that must mean there is civilization!

All of us cheered and hugged, knowing that we probably wouldn't have to stay like this.

Later that night we all camped by the fire sleeping on beds made of soft leaves and Chaya came up with the idea of moss bedding. We all slept soundly, looking out for tomorrow. Gabi hoped of testing bending skills, so she was very excited. At last sleep took over her and everything was silent except for the crackling of the fire.


	3. Discovering the elements

**Fuzzystar: hi everyone! Please give me some feedback about how I'm doing so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I don't know how many times I have to say this in my story.**

~Gabi's POV~

I looked around where I was. Everything was dark, pitch black; I couldn't see anything at all. A voice suddenly said behind me,

"You can never go back…MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I shot awake, jumping 10 feet in the air, literally. I braced myself to fall, crossing my arms against my chest, but instead of falling I was slowly brought down. Weird. Everyone was still sleeping. _That was some nightmare. _I thought_. Creepy. I can never go back? Maybe I should walk it off. _So I got up, brushed myself off, and set off towards the surrounding forest.

As I was walking, I was thinking about the strange things that have happened to me while we were here. First, we got transported here. Second, I had arrows. ARROWS. Third, I had airbender clothes. Fourth, I could run as fast as the wind. And Fifth, I jumped 10 feet in the air and instead of falling I was slowly brought down. After a little bit more walking, I was brought to a meadow filled with flowers and grass. I bent down to sniff a flower when-

"A-AA -AAA-AAAA-CHOOOOOO!"

I sneezed and I was sent flying back. In my mind I thought, _what is wrong with me? First the arrows, then the running, then the jumping, and now this? _Then I had an idea. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath in, and focused. Suddenly I pumped my fist in the air in front of me and shot a gust of wind out of my palm. I gasped at the sight. _I really am an airbender! _So I ran off to tell my friends.

~Amanda's POV~

I woke up that morning and stretched out. I rubbed my eyes and saw that everyone was asleep, so I decided to wake them up and convince Gabi to find more fruit for breakfast. She could run the mile it took to get to the trees in two minutes, anyways. She started with Chaya and shook her lightly.

"Come on Chaya, wake up! It's a new day, in a new world! Time to rise and shine." I said to her soothingly. I was not one to shake someone to their roots to get someone up. Suddenly she shot up.

"WHERE'S EMILY? IS SHE OK? I DREAMED SHE BLEW UP!" Chaya screamed. She was so loud that she woke Emily up.

"I did what now?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes and stretching.

"Chaya, I think you've been eating way too many moon peaches. Speaking of which, Gabi, get up, we need some mo-"

I stopped talking and saw that Gabi's cot was empty.

"Oh, she's not here. She must have woken up early to get some more peaches or oranges, judging that her appetite rocketed yesterday." I was going to go and get some water from the water hole when Gabi burst into camp, eyes wide open.

"Guys, you won't believe this but… I can airbend!" She exclaimed to us. We all fought back a giggle but couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAH-good one Gabi-HAHAHAHAHA-Just because-HAHAHAHA-we are in-HAHAHAHA-a different world-HAHAHAHAH-doesn't mean-HAHAHAHAHA-you can trick-HAHAHAHAH-us like that-HAHAHAHAH!" Chaya replied between laughing.

Gabi suddenly got angry and swung her hand around and sent a powerful wind to silence us. We all stared, shocked, and too shocked to speak. Then she started pumping her fists in the air sending gusts everywhere. She obviously taught herself some things from the avatar show since I thought her form could use work. Still, she kept swinging her hands around and by the end of it all the moss and leaves in our hair and on our clothes from sleeping on the makeshift cots were blown away, along with the ashes from the fire and even some of the fruit.

"There, believe me now?" She asked Chaya, with a smirk on her face. Chaya nodded, still too shocked to utter a word. I got up, tightening my belt that was loosened from the gusts of wind.

"Can I try? I could probably earthbend, but I have no idea what they are supposed to do, anyways. I've never seen anyone earthbend, so I'll try what I saw." I asked, hoping I could earthbend and feel the amazing power of earthbending, or that's what I think it's called.

I started copying the moves of what Gabi did, but nothing happened. I tried again, but still, no air or rock or water or fire or anything like that happened.

"Grrr! This is not working!" I yelled, and I stamped my foot on the ground. As fast as the speed of light I felt a sonic wave go through the ground and gather in this one spot and a big boulder came from the ground and stayed in the air. The process was probably .005 seconds long, but I could feel the whole phenomena somehow. I didn't realize it but my hand was sticking forward. I put it down and the rock fell to the ground where it came from. I stared at the rock, then my hands, then the rock, then my hands, over and over again until everyone started clapping.

Gabi got up from where she was sitting and pat me on the back saying,

"You can earthbend! That's so great!" Chaya suddenly gasped and realized,

"If Gabi looks like an airbender and she can airbend, and if Amanda looks like an earthbender and she can earthbend, that must mean I can waterbend!" Chaya cried excitedly. Emily muttered,_ Thanks for the tip, Capitan Obvious. _We all heard it and stared at her.

"Uh- I mean 'Yay! I can firebend!' Heh-heh-heh…" Emily said quickly.

"Mm-hm! That's what I thought you said." Gabi retorted. Chaya was still so excited that she ran off in the direction of the waterhole so fast that she could have been a good match for Gabi.

"Oh no you didn't!" Gabi yelled and ran after Chaya. Emily and I shrugged and walked off after Chaya and Gabi.

~Chaya's POV~

I was running to the waterhole as fast as I could. I wanted to be a waterbender ever since the Avatar series came out. Soon I heard someone running behind me and then I saw Gabi running _Backwards _pass me on the way to the waterhole. She stuck her tongue out at me then turned back around going yet faster. Soon she was out of my sight, probably already at the waterhole. I still kept running, since I was still excited to see if I could waterbend.

When I got there I saw Gabi sitting back, relaxing, and then she offered,

"Have a seat; I've been waiting for you. What took you so long?" she joked, laughing her head off.

"Party pooper…" I muttered, out of breath. I walked over to the waterhole, panting from running so fast, and I took a long drink. The water felt cool and refreshing, and tasted better than the stale, tap water I usually drink. I was just about to see if I could waterbend, but then I realized that I hadn't watched the episode where Aang first learns waterbending so I didn't know what he learned first.

"Hey Gabi, you watched all the episodes of Avatar. What did Aang learn first?" I asked her, hoping she didn't fall asleep from relaxing on that sunny rock she was laying on. She got up, opened her eyes and walked over to me, and stood next to me.

"Well, on the way to the North pole Katara decided to teach Aang what she already knew. She first said to push and pull the water, like this." She replied, waving her hands forward and back, rocking back and forth on her legs. Of course, no water made any waves, judging that she was an airbender, not a waterbender. I mimicked her moves, hoping something would happen. In fact, the water did start moving back and forth. Next, I moved my hands with more power, swaying them higher, until the waves turned from little bay waves to ocean waves. Suddenly I brought my hands up and a huge wave went up. I put my hands down again and the wave crashed on Gabi and me. She gave me a -_- face and spit a bunch of water out of her mouth. I swayed my hands up and down and the water flowed away from my clothes and on the ground. Gabi was still soaking wet, so she spun around, so fast she was a blur and she was about to create a tornado when she slowed down, stopped spinning and she was completely dry.

"Um… I think you should work on that one." She joked, and we both laughed. After a few more minutes of me trying to work on waterbending and Gabi was doing some air-bubble looking thing, we saw Emily and Amanda walk in and see me waterbending and they congratulated me on how I moved the water.

~Emily's POV~

As me and Amanda walked in to the waterhole area we saw Chaya moving the water in big waves we both went up to her and congratulated her.

"That is so cool, Chaya!" I said, and then immediately wanted to start firebending. I was just about to ask Gabi how to firebend when Amanda grabbed me by the arm.

"Emily, I know you want to firebend but shouldn't you go to a place that is flame resistant? If you do it here, you might burn Chaya, or burn down some trees. Shouldn't you wait until we find a better place?" Amanda suggested, with the concern of a mother.

"But I really really really really want to firebend really bad!" I complained, but just then Gabi ran up to both of us.

"Ok, what's the problem?" she asked, being the peace-maker person she always was. In fact I think before we were sent here the shirt she wore to school had the definition of peace on it…hm.

"I told Emily she couldn't firebend here because she might burn Chaya or set some trees on fire. She needs to go to a flame resistant place." Amanda told her. Gabi looked at us like we were stupid. She went up to Amanda and said,

"You do know you are an earthbender, right? Make an island in the center of the waterhole! If her flames get to out of hand the water will douse it. And if the fire shoots too far we have a waterbender right here! Have you forgotten your ability after you just found it in 15 minutes?" she nagged. Amanda made an "oh yeah" face and moved her foot forward. Then she lifted her hands up in such force that the whole water hole was pushed aside.

"Oops too much." She said and brought her hands down again. The water flowed back and the only thing left was an island in the middle. Then she brought her hands up again and a pathway came up from under the water.

"Awesome!" I yelled and ran across the pathway onto the island. Once on the island, Amanda brought down the pathway in case that it would catch fire. _She's such a worrywart. _I thought.

"HEY GABI HOW DO I FIREBEND?" I called from the island, hands cupped around my mouth to amplify my voice.

Gabi called back, "FEEL THE WARMTH OF THE SUN TO GIVE YOU POWER! BREATH IN, THEN PUNCH YOUR FIST IN THE AIR TO SEND FIRE AS BREATHING OUT!"

_Ok, here goes. _I thought. I closed my eyes and felt the warmth of the sun burning inside of me. Then, I breathed in. Suddenly I punched my fist in front of me as fire shot out of my fists.

"Awesome!" I said excitedly, staring at my hands of pure awesomeness. After a few more fire punches, Gabi yelled out,

"Finally! I got it!"

~Gabi's POV~

"Yes! Finally! I got it!" I cried in triumph, as I created a ball of air and air-scootered around. It was the most fun thing I had ever done, just speeding around on a ball of air, going faster than I run now. I whizzed by my friends, calling "hi!" as I sped faster than the wind. I turned around in the direction of the waterfall that emptied into the waterhole. I was speeding faster and faster, heading towards the waterfall. Suddenly I jumped off the air scooter and was sent flying across the waterfall. I was about to land on the ground face first when I made another air-scooter and landed on that.

"WOOO!" I yelled. "This is so aweso-"I bumped into someone and we both fell down.

"Hey, watch where you are going…" I stopped suddenly and stared into the face of my favorite cartoon character.

"Aang?"


	4. Meeting the masters

**Fuzzystar: I'm back from camp! Yay! And for those who are complaining about mistakes:**

**My spellchecker is weird!**

**For those who are having trouble with when Amanda said, "I will try what I saw" when she had never seen anyone earthbend, she meant by Gabi's airbending. Oh yeah, I based this story off the cartoon, not the movie, which I pointed out 5 things wrong just from the commercial. Oh yeah, to the people who I put their names in this story, you know who you are, we are all 1 year older than we are in November.**

**Gabi: 12**

**Chaya: 12 1/2**

**Emily: 12 3/4**

**Amanda: 14**

**Oh yeah, "Chaya" is pronounced "Kai-ya" for those wondering. **

~Aang's POV~

I was walking with everyone trying to find a campsite, when Sokka found to a waterhole. Before I had a chance to even look at it someone my age _air-scootered _right into me. You heard me. _Air-scootered. _The airbender kid knocked me to the ground, obviously not looking where it was going.

"Hey, watch where you're go-"the kid stopped suddenly, realizing who I was.

"Aang?" the kid choked out in disbelief. My eyes were wide with disbelief as well. Where did this airbender come from? I thought they all died off. The kid was a girl, my height and she looked as old as me, besides the fact I am 112 years old, 100 years older than I should be. Anyways, she looked twelve and was wearing the exact same clothes I was wearing. She had long, unusually colored hair. It was a yellow sort of color, and I had never seen that color hair before. She had a staff, except instead of three black dots in each diamond; it was one blue dot on each diamond. She had crystal blue eyes that were also wide in shock.

"Uh, that's me. How...what…airbender?" I stammered, still in disbelief. What would you say if you are the last airbender, the avatar, who defeated Ozai and stole his powers, and then you find an airbender while looking for a place to camp? She got up, chuckled, brushed herself off, and picked up her staff that she dropped during the crash. Suddenly she called into the waterhole,

"Guys, you might want to see this." I heard water splashing, and a young waterbender ran up to the airbender.

"What Gabi, is it more moon peaches, because I think I just got the hang of the wave thing when you called me and I dropped it." The waterbender turned in our direction and shut her mouth. She stared at us in awe.

"Ok, added that to the huge list of things gone weird since we came here." She said, half joking. Next I heard a bang on the ground as a teenage earthbender ran up to see what the commotion was all about. She stared at us in confusion, and then turned to Gabi.

"Who are they?" she asked her.

"They are the people from the cartoon, you know, Avatar the last airbender?" Gabi replied. Then she pointed to each of us, saying our names.

"Here's Aang, the avatar, Katara, the waterbender, Toph, the earthbender, Zuko, the firebender, Suki, the Kyoshi warrior, and Sokka, the boomerang person, and Momo, the lemur." Momo chattered at the sound of his name. I was confused about the words she was using, "cartoon" and something called "Avatar the last airbender." It sounded like me, but I didn't know if "cartoon" was bad or good. Just then someone yelled from the waterhole,

"HELLO? AMANDA! I'M STUCK ON THE ISLAND YOU MADE! I NEED YOU TO EARTHBEND THE PATH AGAIN!" The earthbender, Amanda, ran back into the waterhole, and I heard a whole lot of earth rising. Then there were footsteps as both Amanda and a firebender came back. The firebender looked at me and understood who I was, but when she saw everyone else she was confused.

"Hey Gabi, are these the people from the cartoon?" she asked.

"Yep, these are the ones." Gabi replied. I still had a giant question mark over my head from the strange people and strange words. Gabi, obviously the leader of this group judging she knew everything they asked, stepped forward.

"I am Gabi, and this is Chaya," she said, pointing to the water bender, "Amanda," she continued, pointing to the earthbender, "and Emily." She finished, pointing to the firebender.

"You all are probably confused about us, our strange hair and abilities, and especially me, since I am an airbender. But it really is a long and confusing story, so we can't tell you all of it now. Why don't you all come to our campsite and we will tell you tonight at the campfire, hm?" she suggested.

"That would be great! We were looking for a campsite." Katara replied. Gabi nodded, and walked away. The rest of their group followed, so we followed them.

~Gabi's POV~

Later that night…

The fire was crackling in the night as everyone was sitting by the fire lit by Emily. I decided I should start the story.

"Ok, time to tell how we got here. Everyone, if you're hungry, we have oranges and moon peaches." Everyone passed the fruit around, but when it got to Sokka…

"Fruit? Just fruit? Don't you have any meat?" he complained, staring at the fruit in dismay. Katara shot him a mean look.

"Sokka! That is not the way we treat people who take us in! Be nice!" she scolded. "I'm sorry; Sokka can be a jerk sometimes." Katara apologized.

"Yeah Snoozles, be nice to Sweet Feet and her friends." Toph retorted teasingly. I guess "sweet feet" was her new nickname for me. Aang pulled a disgusted look at the fact of meat, since he was vegetarian.

"Anyways, we were at school one day, and it was very crowded in the schoolyard. There was no space to anything but to meditate. So, that's exactly what we did. We meditated, and we wound up here." I explained.

"Well, how are you an airbender, though? The only airbender that has been around for the last 100 years is me." Aang asked.

"Well, in our world, there is no such thing as bending." Chaya added.

"That must be horrible! I would never be able to 'see' without earthbending." Toph said, astonished.

"How do you know us if you are in another world, let alone one with no bending? Suki asked, very curious.

"Well, you guys are characters in a cartoon, a moving picture series. People watch you guys in all your adventures, from when you were brought out of the iceberg from when you defeated Firelord Ozai during Sozin's comet." I explained.

"So that's what a cartoon is…" Aang said, half to himself in an understanding voice.

"So you guys were transported here with powers right? Every bender needs a mentor. Why don't we all teach you guys? I could teach Emily, Toph could teach Amanda, Katara could teach Chaya, and Aang could teach Gabi." Zuko suggested.

"Awesome! I get to work with another airbender!" Aang yelled excitedly. We all laughed, Aang was always that childish, wasn't he?

We were all tired, so we spread out all over the campsite. I slept next to Aang on Appa with Momo on my stomach, Chaya, Sokka, Suki and Katara slept in the sleeping bags they had with them, Emily and Zuko slept closest to the fire, and Amanda and Toph slept in the makeshift beds. Everyone slept soundly that night, hoping in excitement for tomorrow as for they were going to be taught the elements they just newly discovered.


End file.
